The present invention relates generally to a hand truck apparatus for transporting an object and, in particular, to a hand truck apparatus which includes means for elevating the object to be transported.
Hand trucks are widely used to assist an operator in transporting a relatively heavy or cumbersome object from one location to another. Typically, hand trucks include a generally vertical frame supported by ground engaging wheels or rollers, and a lower tongue portion attached to the extreme lower end of the frame which is adapted to be inserted under a portion of the object to be transported. Once the tongue has been inserted under the object, the hand truck and the object are simultaneously tilted rearwardly such that the object rests against the vertical frame and the majority of the weight of the object is centered over the wheels. The hand truck can then be used to move the object to the desired location.
In some instances, the hand truck includes a strap means which can be used to encompass the upper end portion of the object for maintaining the object on the hand truck. Examples of hand trucks which include strap means are disclosed in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,949,314 and 3,907,138.
Also, some hand trucks are provided with means for elevating the lower tongue portion to lift the object to a desired height. Examples of hand trucks which include elevating means are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,655, 2,598,489, and 3,578,353.